Compelled to win
by Candika
Summary: A sweet little friendship fic between Dawn and Spike. While babysitting Dawn, they play a game that has high stakes. Both dont want to loose and Dawn decides to fight dirty


Compelled to win  
  
Dawn Summers glanced up at her babysitter and scowled. He was sitting facing her, expressions perfectly controlled as he waited for her to take her turn. Winning this game was very important. Everything relayed on the set of cards she had in her hands and right now Dawn wasn't convinced that she had the winning hand. No matter what happened Dawn had to win, she couldn't loose, it was far too important. Mentally, she cursed herself for being so stupid. Why the hell had she agreed to this in the first place?  
  
Damn it and damn him!  
  
She had to think of a way out or at least a way to win. Winning fairly wasn't an option anymore and that only left one more choice.  
  
She had to fight dirty.  
  
Smiling, Dawn relaxed back against the sofa and tried to think of what she could do. As the seconds turned to minutes, Dawn could tell that he was growing impatient. Holding back a smirk, she picked up her glass and took a sip. The ice cubes clanked together as the cool liquid quenched her thirst and chilled her throat. She was stalling for time and he knew it. Picking up the pop corn bowl she took a small handful and placed a couple of pieces in her mouth. Crunching them slowly, she offered the bowl to her opponent.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes and took a fist-full before quickly stuffing all the pieces in his mouth. Crunching them loudly, he glared at her, daring her to make a comment.  
  
"Pig" she muttered in disgust as a few pieces of wet popcorn fell from his mouth and landed on the wooden table.  
  
Smiling, Spike swallowed. "Cheers luv, never knew you cared" he exclaimed playfully as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A few stray crumbs fell to the floor and Dawn wrinkled her noes in disapproval. Picking up a bottle of beer, Spike raised it to his lips and proceeded to take a drink.  
  
Picking up a pillow, Dawn threw it at him, hoping against hope that it would catch him off guard.  
  
Spike let out a yelp of surprise as the pillow hit him full force in the face. The force of the blow wasn't really that strong, but it connected with the full bottle of beer as he was taking a drink. The cold liquid spilled down his chin and soaked into his shirt. Putting the now empty bottle back on the table he narrowed his eyes at Dawn as a calculating smirk appeared over his features. Slowly and silently he stood up and made his way into the kitchen, a perfect idea of revenge forming in his mind.  
  
Dawn was too preoccupied to notice that Spike had left the room. She was laughing hysterically, tears of joy flooded form her clenched eyelids and she griped her stomach with her hands. It was hilarious, not once had she ever seen Spike look so startled. Her whole body shook with laughter, so much so, that her stomach began to hurt and her throat felt raw. Taking a deep calming breath, Dawn opened her eyes and gazed towards Spike, only to find that the platinum vampire was gone.  
  
Frowning, Dawn pushed herself up into a sitting position and gazed around the room worriedly. He wouldn't have left her . . . would he? Looking towards the door she noticed that it was still locked, sighing in relief she stood up and took a small step forward.  
  
Her whole body flooded with tension as she prepared herself for the inevitable outcome. Where was he, she thought. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she bit her lip in excitement. "Spppiikke?" she called out as she gazed around the room. Dawn couldn't see him anywhere and she was just about to go to investigate another room when a noise behind her caught her attention.  
  
Spike smirked as Dawn tensed. Her whole body became unmoving as her breath caught in the back of her throat. She slowly started to turn around and Spike smiled. In his hand he held his revenge and he couldn't wait to use it.  
  
Dawn's whole body was on hyper alert. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her breaths were coming out in harsh pants. She was almost too afraid to look behind her. What if it wasn't Spike? Or more importantly . . . what if it was?  
  
A stab of fear welled up in her gut and she narrowed her eyes in determination. Quickly she whirled around and gasped. "No-" she began, but it was too late.  
  
The ice-cold liquid hit her directly in the face and she gasped in surprised. The water chilled her skin and soaked into her tank top. Shivering in astonishment, she stared at Spike's smirking face. Her mouth hung open in silent shock as goosebumps covered her flesh.  
  
"Why you . . you" Dawn began, her voice shook and her teeth clattered together as she sucked in a shaky breath. She was freezing. Her tank top clung to her flesh and her drenched long brown hair stuck to her face and hung past her shoulders in dripping clumps. "I . . . I . . . I can't think of a word right now . . . but . . . but your it" She finished hastily, her blue eyes snapping as she clenched her jaw in anger.  
  
Spike's grin turned into laughter. He couldn't help it. Dawn looked like a drowned kitten.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at Spike, Dawn suddenly came up with an idea. Jumping onto the settee, she threw herself into the vampire's arms. Knowing full well that he'd catch her on instinct.  
  
As Spike let out a startled gasp, Dawn pressed her body tightly against his own and shook her head repeatedly. Her brown locks whipped at either side of her, splashing the vampire in the face as her clothes dampened his own.  
  
When Dawn felt as though Spike was as wet as he could get, she let go of him and forcefully pushed him away.  
  
Spike, still in shock, released his grip to allow Dawn to retreat to a safe distance. He couldn't believe she had done it. He stood, both his skin and clothes soaked with chilled water and his mouth hanging open in amazement. She had guts, he'd give her that.  
  
Dawn laughed as she leaned against the wall at the other side of the sitting room. She was extremely happy with herself. She had shocked him twice in a few minutes. Smiling, she raised an eyebrow mockingly and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
The blonde vampire narrowed his eyes at the teenager and give a warning growl, before he started to prowl towards her.  
  
Dawn let out a squeal of joy as she darted across the room. Spike ran after her, his eyes flashing amber as he slipped into his game-face. Dawn didn't have a chance to react and a millisecond later she was pinned to the ground by a large snarling vampire.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no" Dawn shouted as she struggled against him. It was no use, his grip was too strong and she was too weak. "No Spike, please . . . don't, please" She begged, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
Spike leaned closer towards her, only stopping when their faces were nearly touching. He smiled as her blue eyes widened "Spike-" She began only to be cut off.  
  
"Nibblet that wasn't very nice was it?" he asked and smirked when she shook her head. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows and thought for a second before answering childishly "Sorry?"  
  
There was a pause for a few seconds while Spike thought it over. "Not good enough" he growled.  
  
It was the only warning Dawn had before he attacked. No matter how much she withered and begged, the vampire did not stop his attack and twenty minutes later Dawn was an exhausted, giggling mess.  
  
Spike laid sprawled next to her on the carpet, a huge grin on his handsome face.  
  
"No fair" Dawn mumbled as she glared at him. "I hate you!" she exclaimed, only partly serious.  
  
Spike laughed "Not my fault your very ticklish"  
  
Snorting, she dragged herself over to Spike and rested her head on his chest. "Still hate you" she mumbled.  
  
"And I hate you too" he spoke with affection as he tenderly ran his fingers through her damp hair.  
  
Using her elbows she raised herself up so that she could look into his eyes. "Really?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
Returning the smile, he answered fondly "Really"  
  
Smiling happily, she rested her head back on his chest and yawned. Glancing over at the table she saw the mess their little fight had caused. "In that case, you can have the prize then"  
  
Frowning, Spike looked over to the table and saw the remaining slice of pepperoni pizza stuck to a pillow and covered in water. "No its alright Lil'Bit" he spoke "You can have it"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
END  
  
*  
  
So what do you think? Let me know cos this is my first Spike and Dawn friendship piece. PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
